The Lightning Guardian
by Cissnei69
Summary: Reborn had expected several things from Sawada Tsunayoshi. What he hadn't expected though, was the boy already having a Guardian. But who really is Narukami Haruka? FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lightning Guardian**

 **Summary:** _Reborn had expected several things from Sawada Tsunayoshi. What he hadn't expected though, was the boy already having a Guardian. But who really is Narukami Haruka? FemHarry._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you will find a error here and there)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry, LightningFlames!FemHarry, LightningGuardian!FemHarry, DeAged!FemHarry, AU_

 **I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, Amano Akira and JKR does.**

 **Prologue**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was seven when he made his first friend.

Tsuna had never had friends before that. He always played by himself and tried to avoid attracting any type of attention of those he knew would be more than happy to bully him. Although he didn't like what they did to him and how he was treated by both children and adults, Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to make them stop because he was, after all, only _Dame-Tsuna_.

He was useless and a failure and everyone knew that. Even his mother sometimes called him that. He knew she was teasing, but it hurts because she was his mother. Shouldn't she support him? Shouldn't she try to motivate him to do better or find something that he was good at?

Anyway, Tsuna was playing in one of the playgrounds next to his house that day. Too focused on the sand castle he was making, Tsuna never noticed the group of older children approaching him until one of them - the leader - stepped on his castle, destroying all his work and bringing tears to the corner of his eyes.

"Look, it is Dame-Tsuna." One of the boys said, grinning while his friends laughed.

Tsuna lower his head as he tried to hold back his tears. That group was one of his most insistent bullies and it always brought them a great amount of pleasure to see him crying. Unconsciously, Tsuna grabbed his bunny, which he had left beside him, and hugged the plushy.

"Well, look at what we have here," The leader of the group said with a smirk as he shoved Tsuna back and made the fluffy haired boy fall. Before Tsuna could react, the bully took his bunny from him and held it by the ears. "What are you? A little girl?" The bully mocked. "Look at this thing!"

Tsuna's eyes widened when the bully started pushing the ears of the bunny. If he continued doing that, Tsuna was sure that the plushy his mother gave him would end losing its head.

"Do you want your little toy back, Dame-Tsuna?" The boy asked, his smirk grew when he saw the expression of horror on Tsuna's face.

"P-Please, give it back..."

The bully placed a hand near his left ear. "Huh? I didn't hear you."

"G-Give it back!" Tsuna said, a little louder this time.

But the bully ignored him. It seemed like he was enjoying the sight of Tuna's tears. "Say that again Dame-Tsuna?"

Angry tears started streaming from his eyes and the boys all laughed. Tsuna was ready to run from them and look for his mother so he could find some type of comfort and bath in her warm presence. He was ready to move when someone stepped behind him and he noticed that all bullies froze, as if they had seen a ghost or something similar.

"He said to give it back. So could you please do so?" Although the words spoken by a heavy accented voice were fairly polite, it was impossible to not notice the unspoken threat there.

Slowly, Tsuna turned to see a small and skinny boy standing with a calm expression. The boy was wearing a green hoodie, black pants, white running shoes and he had a strange necklace around his neck which was a circle inside a triangle and a line passing in the middle of the two. The boy had messy strawberry blonde hair and his eyes...

Tsuna gasped when he saw the boy's eyes and understood why the bullies had frozen in fear.

Looking at those electric green eyes was the same as looking at a lightning storm. And as the boy narrowed his eyes, they seemed to glow with power.

"S-Shut up, freak!" The bully glared, clenching his hold on the bunny with more fervor.

The strawberry blonde boy shot him a bored look before raising one of his hands. "The bunny, please."

"I won't give you the bunny, freak. I will do whatever I want! Do you know who I am?" The bully sneered and his friends grunted in agreement.

The green eyed boy shook his head, muttering to himself. "Merlin... It is like looking at Dudley and Malfoy love child." Out loud, the boy said, "Should I?"

The bully gritted his teeth and his face gained a dull shade of red.

The green eyed boy chuckled in amusement before his smile fell and he narrowed his eyes. The friends of the bully ran away like headless chickens when those unnatural green eyes landed on them while the bully gave a step gave.

"The bunny, brat. Please."

If possible, the bully's face got even redder, although he was trembling like a leaf, as he growled. Tsuna yelped as he watched the older boy tear his bunny before throwing the head on the sand and the body in a bush near them. The bully turned around and started running, screaming about how the freak would pay for not respecting him.

"Usagi-chan!" Tsuna sniffed as he grabbed the head of his little bunny. If possible, even the plushy seemed to be crying.

The head was gentle taken from his hands making Tsuna looked up only to see the strawberry blonde boy.

The boy, who was also holding the body of the bunny, had his lips pressed together before he looked at Tsuna. "Come with me, please."

"W-Why?"

The boy smiled. "I know someone who can do something about your little friend here."

Tsuna stared at the house in front of him with his jaw dropped and wide eyes.

* * *

The green eyed boy hadn't waited for an answer from him before he started walking in direction of the forest near the park. Although scared, the boy was still holding Usagi-chan and Tsuna wanted her back, so he followed the boy inside the forest. For some reason, although afraid, his whole body relaxed immediately when he approached the boy and Tsuna felt safe. As if part of him knew that the boy would protect him from anything.

He wasn't sure for how long the two of them walked between the trees of the forest, but it didn't too much time for them to reach a three floor western house. It wasn't too big nor was it too small. The place was perfect for a small family and the garden around it was beautiful. Tsuna could see several colorful flowers and some of them made him shake his head and blink his eyes several times. After all, it would be impossible for flowers to move on their own, right?

The boy chuckled when he noticed Tsuna staring at a flower that looked like it was wearing lipstick. "They are magical." Tsuna looked at him with such wide eyes that the boy laughed out loud. "Come on, little lion. Let's get your bunny to a doctor."

Tsuna hurried after the boy as he opened the house's door.

Inside was very cozy and comfortable. Tsuna noticed several portraits on the walls along pictures and paintings of a beautiful and old castle. He couldn't see the pictures well, but he did notice how most of them were of a black haired girl with a lightning bolt scar in her forehead and some of them were of the green eyed boy and people who appeared on the pictures with the girl.

Actually, there was a great similarity between the strawberry blonde boy and the black haired girl - who was already an adult woman in some of those pictures -, especially their eyes. He wondered if the boy was her son...?

"I am home." The boy said as he took his shoes and urged Tsuna to do the same.

There was a moment of silence before someone finally answered.

"Welcome home, Haruka..."

 _A fairy..._ Was Tsuna's first thought when he saw a blonde woman with silvery-blue eyes came down the stairs. She was wearing a blue summer dress and her hair was filled with beads. She also had blueberries earrings and a necklace identical to the one the boy used.

The boy - Haruka - nodded with a warm smile when she patted his head before turning her attention toward Tsuna whose eyes widened and he blushed.

"And who is this?"

"I-I am S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna practically yelled before bowing.

"I am Morino Tsuki. But you may call me Tsuki-bachan." The lady said, tilting her head with a dreamy look and a small smile. "It is nice to meet, Tsunayoshi-chan."

"Tsunayoshi-kun's bunny needs some help, Tsuki. Could you do something about it?" Haruka asked as he walked toward her.

Tsuki blinked as she was handed the bunny. She hummed with a hand cupping her face and nodded.

"I will be right back." She said, turning around and walking down the corridor.

Tsuna frowned a little until the green eyed placed a hand over his shoulder, making him look at him.

"Don't worry, Tsuki will make him look like new."

Tsuna nodded before he looked at the floor. "T-Thank you for bringing me here so Usagi-chan could be repaired..."

Haruka patted his head. "It is nothing. After all, what are friends for?"

"Friends?" Tsuna's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We are _friends_? You want to be _my friend_?"

Haruka's eyes softened a little and he smiled. "Of course. Why not?"

Tsuna wanted to open his mouth and answer. Because he was useless. Because he did nothing right. Because no one wanted to be his friend. Because no one would want to be Haruka's friend if they saw him with Tsuna...

But he didn't say anything. Tsuna wanted to have a friends. He wanted to have Haruka as his friend.

"Y-You're really my friend?"

Haruka nodded. "I am. If you want me to be."

A blinding smile blossomed in Tsuna's face and the fluffy haired boy opened his mouth to speak when a male voice interrupted him.

"Hi ya, Haruka. Who is this?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. I meet him today."

Tsuna turned to see a tall and strong man with dirty blonde hair walking in their direction. He had a kind smile in his face and warm honey eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt, dark brown pants and had that same strange necklace around his neck. The man was holding a book in his hands and Tsuna noticed that it was about Japanese's herbs.

"Well, then... Hello, Sawada-kun." The man said.

He had the same heavy accent as Tsuki and Haruka. But while the green eyed boy's voice was calm and sweet to hear and Tsuki's voice held a dreamy and sing-song quality to it, this man's voice was gentler and quieter, almost shy.

The man smiled. "My name is Morino Hiroshi. I am Tsuki's husband. Have you meet her yet?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted again.

"He did." Tsuki said as she walked toward them.

She stopped in front of Tsuna and raised his bunny. He looked new. Not only the head was in its place again, but all those small imperfection that appeared along the years disappeared. The woman had also placed an orange bow around the bunny's neck.

"Here it is Tsunayoshi-chan."

"T-Thank you very much!" Tsuna bowed with grateful tears in his eyes and he hugged his bunny close.

Tsuki smiled. "I am glad to help, Tsunayoshi-chan. Just remember to come to visit Haruka, ok? He gets lonely when Hiroshi and I are not home."

Tsuna blinked and looked at Haruka who was now standing in a corner of the room with his arms folded. His new friend (And wasn't it a beautiful word?) was staring at Tsuki with a deadpanned expression but Tsuna ignored it and smiled innocently as he nodded toward the blonde woman.

"I promise!"

"Good!"

He looked at Usagi-chan. Tsuna would make sure that nothing would ever happen to his small bunny ever again, especially because now, it was the reason he met Haruka and the kind Morino couple.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" He blinked and turned toward Haruka who smiled. "I asked if you want company to go home?"

"Y-Yes please!"

* * *

Sawada Nana knew that her beautiful son didn't have any friends. She saw how lonely he was and as much as she wanted, there was nothing she could do about it because no one could see just how wonderful her Tsu-kun was. They were all blind and looked at her son as if he was dirty. Even if Tsu-kun was a little clumsy and wasn't all that good in academics and sports, it didn't mean that he was stupid...

So when her son appeared one afternoon in their house with three foreign and one of them being a small child, Nana knew that nothing would be the same anymore and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders because as Tsu-kun introduced the little child, he introduced _his friend_ , Haruka.

She immediately invited the three foreign to dinner and although they were ready to refuse her offer politely, but one look from her Tsu-kun made them accept.

Nana giggled.

She knew very well how dangerous those doe like eyes were so she wasn't too surprised by their reactions.

"You have a wonderful house." Tsuki said after Tsu-kun decided to show Haruka-kun his room.

Nana beamed at the blonde woman. "Oh, thank you!"

"Thank you for having us, Sawada-san. We hope we are not intruding." Hiroshi said, ruffling the back of his hair a little as he sat down next to his wife in the couch.

Nana shook her head. "No no, I am happy to have you all here. I am so glad Tsu-kun has finally brought a friend home."

Tsuki tilted her head with a warm smile. "Tsunayoshi-chan is a wonderful child. You did a great job, Sawada-san."

Nana blushed. "Oh, no... I did nothing, Tsu-kun is just like that." She blinked and leaned forward in her seat a little. "And you two are also blessed! Haruka-kun is a cute little thing."

Hiroshi shook his head. "Huraka isn't our child, Sawada-san."

Tsuki nodded a little sad. "He is the son of our deceased friend… Hari…"

She pointedly ignored the strange look her husband gave her. Nana didn't notice this as she placed a hand over her mouth and paled a little.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring back sad memories!"

Before Hiroshi could answer, his wife shook a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it! Unfortunately, Hari died at childbirth. She has been dead for seven years now. But I know that she will be always with us though." Nana nodded, although she was still feeling a little sad for having made this kind couple remember their deceased friend.

Again, Hiroshi shot her a look. This time, he was even mouthing her words in disbelief.

Before they could continue talking, there was a sound coming from the kitchen. Nana jumped, telling them that the soup was ready and as she walked out of the living room to prepared everything for dinner, she never heard Hiroshi's words to his wife.

" _He_? Harry is going to kill you, Luna."

His wife simply giggled.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful and Tsuna learned more about his new friend and his guardians.

Tsuki was a writer; she wrote children books full of magical and strange creatures. Tsuna had one of her books of his room and he was really surprised to learn that she was the one that wrote his favorite book. Hiroshi worked with plants and was a florist. He had opened a shop in the shopping district only a few weeks ago and invited Tsuna's mother to see it.

The Morino couple wasn't Haruka's biological parents nor were they related by any way (Hiroshi was Haruka distant – really distant – cousin). The couple had adopted Haruka after his mother died; the woman had been their best friend. They didn't talk about Haruka's father, but Tsuna and his mother also even didn't ask. Both had deduced that the man had left his wife and child behind.

Haruka, Tsuna learned, was born in July which made him older than Tsuna and the boy was clearly amused when Nana said that it made him Tsuna's older brother (Neither Tsuna or Nana noticed it when Haruka shot the Morino couple a unamused look at the word _brother_ or how Hiroshi pointed to a smiling Tsuki, making sure that the other knew that it was all her fault).

He also learned that Haruka had a pet kitten - which he would introduce to Tsuna later - and his family was pretty big but all of them lived in England and had decided that they wanted to stay there, so only Haruka and the Morino couple had moved to Japan after his mother - Hari - death (Haruka really wanted to strangle Tsuki at those words, but only Hiroshi noticed the murderous glint in his eyes).

Tsuna was almost jumping from his seat when Tsuki said that she would enrolling Haruka in his school and maybe in the same class as him (If looks could kill, Tsuki would have been long dead because of the way Haruka was staring at her and if Hiroshi wasn't wrong, a revenge plan was already being made by the green eyed boy). It made him happy to know that he wasn't going to be alone in that hellhole anymore.

"Please, Tsuki-san, come to visit later! Maybe we could have some tea!" Tsuna heard his mother say as they walked to the door.

It time for the Morino couple and for Haruka go home. But as he stared at his new friend, Tsuna wished he could stay more.

"I will." Tsuki nodded, hugging his mother goodbye. "We can also have pudding!"

Hiroshi and Haruka snickered (There was an internal joke there).

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Nana-san." Hiroshi said, bowing.

"You too, Hiroshi-san!" Nana then turned to Haruka. "I would also love to see you again, Haruka-kun."

Haruka smiled and bowed. "I will come again, Nana-san. Thank you for inviting me." He turned his attention toward Tsuna who was pouting and sulking a little as he stared at the ground.

Haruka chuckled and patted the fluffy haired boy head.

"I will see you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna raised his head and beamed when he looked into those electric green eyes, a big grin forming in his face as he nodded.

"Yes!"

He couldn't wait for tomorrow!

 **Prologue**

 **So, I was looking at some old stories that I wrote and found this. I rather liked the idea and everything that I had already written for this story so I decided to publish this. Especially since I am in love with the Reborn/FemHarry pairing because of Red String (Have you read it? No? You should).**

 **Yes, Haruka is a girl and she is FemHarry. Hiroshi is Neville and Tsuki is Luna XD**

 **This s only an introduction, but the reason why FemHarry was deaged and why she is living in Japan with Luna and Neville will be explained later on.**

 **Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **\- Cissnei**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lightning Guardian**

 **Summary:** _Reborn had expected several things from Sawada Tsunayoshi. What he hadn't expected though, was the boy already having a Guardian. But who really is Narukami Haruka? FemHarry._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you will find a error here and there)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry, DeAged!FemHarry, LightningFlames!FemHarry, LightningGuardian!FemHarry, AU_

 **Just so you know (POV):** _So... When it is Haruka's POV or the POV of someone who knows that she is a girl, she will be described with words like 'girl', 'she', 'her', 'hers' and etc. On other hand, when it comes to the POV of someone who doesn't know Haruka real gender, she will described with words like 'boy', 'he', 'his' and etc. Can you understand this or I am confusing you? If so, be free to ask._

 **Just so you know (Names – Narukami Haruka):** _Haruka is a Unisex name whose meaning can change depending of the on the Kanji used, much like with others Japanese Names. In this, Haruka means "faraway, distant", it is a representation that she has left her old life behind in a way. Narukami means Thunderbolt and is the name of a Buddhist Saint._

 **Just so you know (Names – Morino Couple):** _Tsuki means "moon" while Hiroshi means "tolerant, generous". Their surname, Morino, means "of the forest". I couldn't find anything similar to Longbottom to use XD So I chose this._

 **I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, Amano Akira and JKR does.**

 **Chapter One**

Narukami Haruka snapped her eyes open as she woke up because of her nightmare. Because of her memories.

She took a deep breath and touched her aching throat which made it clear to her that she had been screaming again.

Haruka looked in direction of the door and waited a little. When no one came, she felt herself sighing in relief with the knowledge that her Silencing Wards had worked and that the others habitants of the House - both living and dead - hadn't heard her.

As Haruka laid down, she flexed her fingers and tried to ignore the echoes in her head. All the images of blood and death, all the sounds filled with despair and disgust... She just focused on locking them down in the back of her mind before taking a deep breath and telling herself that this was the right thing to do because as much as she wanted to do like Ron and Hermione, who had the most painful memories of the war locked up, Haruka refused to forget.

Haruka refused to take for granted all the sacrifices she had made to win the War and everything that she had lost to archive her victory and everything that had made her into what she was today. She refused to forget those who had sacrificed themselves for what they believed to be right.

Her lips twitched into a humorless smile as she stared at the white ceiling of her room.

Seven years...

Seven years had passed since the end of the Wizarding World War and she was still being hunted by it.

After her last confrontation with Voldemort, Haruka - known as Henrietta "Harry" Potter at that time - had a fallen into a coma because of the destruction of the Horcrux inside her famous lightning bolt scar and because of the objects known as The Deathly Hollows. Not much was known about what happened to her, only that she had been deaged to a baby whose back was branded with the symbol of the Hollows.

The Wizarding World had worshipped her for destroying Voldemort and almost everyone wanted the control of the now baby Savior, the desire for the power that they would receive in having her in their control was unbelievable. Others wanted her dead or stuck in a cell in Azkaban for fear that she would grow up to one day destroy them all or that she would simply turn into what she had destroyed.

The Unspeaklables wanted her for their experiments. They wanted to learn how the Hollows, which had been absorbed into her, could affect her. Was she even human? Could she be controlled and used by the Minister? Could she be used by them?

Surprising, it had been Percy Weasley that saved her from being dissected by the Unspeakables. He had been disgusted with what they wanted to do with her and had wanted to redeem himself from all the mistakes he had committed against her and his family.

Although she had been a baby at the time, Haruka (who had awakened from her coma days before the Unspeakables came to her) could still remember how the red haired man brought her to Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.

Everyone knew how close she was to the Weasleys, Hermione Granger and Andromeda Tonks (The Grandmother of her little godson Teddy). So Percy had chosen those three to take her away from Britain and protect her, because almost no one knew about her friendship with them. And honestly, those who knew weren't talking about it.

Draco had suggested to change her hair color and hide her scar with the use of a simple potion and a glamour until Haruka was old enough to regain her control over her Metamorphmagi abilities. Draco had been more than happy to make her blonde, although Haruka was sure he had wanted to give her the Malfoy's platinum blonde hair and not the strawberry blonde hair she ended with.

Since he couldn't simply leave the country, both because the Aurors were keeping an eye on him for being an Ex-Death Eater (It didn't matter that he had been a spy) and because he need to take care of his family business and do something about his almost ruined estate.

Luna and Neville, who would travel around the world, agreed to her with them. The three of them would travel for the next years, never stopping in one single place for too long, until things calmed down in Britain and they could finally find a permanent house.

Cho Chang, one of her ex-students and comrades of the DA, had been the one to suggest that they moved to Japan. Haruka was sure that she did so because Cho wanted her to stay close to her Godson Hibari Kyoya. The troublesome little boy was Cho's only son and one of the several Godchildren Haruka had.

Even deaged, people still thought it was a wonderful idea to make her their children's Godmother. Haruka wasn't certain of the reason for this, but she was starting to believe that her friends and old comrades had used their children as a way of keeping her close to them and not let her isolate herself in her room or let her disappear at some point and never come back.

All in all, Haruka had seven Godchildren.

In order of the oldest to the youngest there was:

Kyoya Hibari, son of Hibari Kyoshi and Hibari Cho née Chang. The tonfa-obsessed boy had been born in secret and everyone was surprised to learn about him at the end of the war. Cho had been married because of an Ancient Marriage Contract in her family, but she didn't take long to fall in love with her husband. Kyoya was now eight years old.

Theodore "Teddy" Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora "She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-By-Her-First-Name" Tonks. The happy-go-luck and clumsy blue haired boy lived with his Grandmother and more or less hero-worshipped Haruka. Teddy was now seven years old, much like her own physical age.

Victoire and Dominique Weasley, daughters of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley née Delacour. Those two always came to visit her along their parents and they liked to follow her around like ducklings (They were so cute) much to Kyoya's chagrin. Victoire was six old while little Dominique was five years old.

Rose Weasley, daughter of Ronald "Ron" Weasley and Hermione Weasley née Granger. The daughter of her best friends may look like a Weasley, but Haruka could already see Hermione's intelligence on those blue eyes. There was no doubt that Rose would impress everyone in a few more years. Rose was two years old and there was a little brother in the way.

Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass. The little boy may look like his father, but he had inherited his mother's light green eyes and personality (Thank Thanatos for small miracles! One Draco Malfoy was enough, thank you very much!). Scorpius was two years old.

Hadrian Zabini, son of Blaisi Zabini and Ginervra "Ginny " Zabini née Weasley. Haruka hadn't been too amused when she learned that Blaise and Ginny named their son after her, but she didn't say anything about it. The boy looked like his father and was Scorpius's best friend (Much like how Blaise was Draco's best friend) and he was already a charmer like his dad. Hadrian was two years old and was the youngster of the group, having been born one month after Scorpius and five months after Rose.

After losing so many people she loved to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Haruka had almost gotten to the point of letting her life go. So she was grateful for her friends and Godchildren for they were the ones to keep her happy and alive... Not that Thanatos would let her die or let her kill herself. Death seemed to hate her, or he simply loved her too much to see her dead. She didn't know, nor did she want to.

And also...

Haruka closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as her heart ached at the image of a confident smirk and dark eyes flashed in her mind.

Her fiancée, the only man she had ever loved, would never forgive her if she just gave up on life...

After all, she had promised to stay alive no matter what.

She had promised him that she would go back to him one day.

 _Not that I can do this right now... I am just a kid..._ Haruka thought a little bitterly.

"Lady Haruka has to get up."

Haruka blinked and turned her attention to the old House-Elf standing next to her bed. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him.

 _Mad-Eye would be so disappointed..._ She thought before standing up and stretching her arms. Haruka sighed and closed her eyes. _I am clearly lacking on the constant Vigilance department..._

"Does Lady Haruka wishes for something?"

She turned her attention toward Ren - the House-Elf - and smiled a little. "Are Tsuki and Hiroshi up already?"

He blinked his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Lady Haruka. Mister Hiroshi and Miss Tsuki are awake. Does Lady Haruka wants Ren to call for them?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, thank you, Ren. It is fine."

A smile blossomed on the old House-Elf's face. "Very well. If Lady Haruka finds herself in need of Ren, she only has to call."

He disappeared in a poof of smoke and Haruka chuckled before rubbing her eyes and yawing.

She was so tired...

* * *

Electric green eyes narrowed in annoyance but, while it was enough to make Hiroshi cower a little and focus his attention entirely on his food, Tsuki wasn't fazed.

The blonde woman was actually _smiling_ at Haruka.

She was actually _amused_ by Haruka's expression and reaction!

"Repeat what you just said. I don't think I heard you right."

"You didn't think I was kidding did you? Haruka- _kun_ , you're going to _Primary School_! _Congratulations_!" Tsuki repeated word for word what she had said a few moments early. Haruka had really wanted to attack her when Tsuki giggled and clapped her hands cheerfully.

The three of them had moved to Namimori several months ago and were now living on one of the proprieties Haruka had inherited from her father's family. Tsuki and Hiroshi had started working in both Muggle and Magical World and Haruka stayed - mostly - inside the house so she could train her wandless magic (A skill she received after the Hollows were absorbed in her).

But then she met Sawada Tsunayoshi and her routine was changed.

Haruka had almost left him alone when she saw him being bullied. Her saving people things had diluted with time and she didn't want to call too much attention to herself. But something about him had called her and Haruka found herself moving toward him before she knew it.

The little boy, she learned, was so bright and full life that it was impossible not to like him.

He was precious and those idiots around him just didn't see it.

Well, if she had anything to say about it, they would.

Meeting him and talking to him made her decide that it was already time for her to find something to do with her life.

She needed a purpose.

She would protect and teach him. She would help this little lion cub reach his full potential. She would help him unlock the potential she later learned to be _sealed_ inside him (Haruka would kill the asshole who placed that seal there. It had completely messed up the young boy. No wonder he was so clumsy - more so than Tonks had been - and could barely memorize things).

Anyway... Haruka had known that Tsuki was planning something when the woman decided to cut her hair and gave her those boyish clothes. And it was because of Tsunayoshi that she learned exactly what her old friend was planning.

The woman had been bored and decided that, for her own amusement, it would be fun to make everyone believe that Haruka was a boy.

Granted Haruka could simply make her hair grow out with her Metamorphmagi ability. But now it was too late. _Everyone_ in the town thought she was a boy. At least Kyoya (Bless his carnivorous soul) hadn't been happy with this and tried to convince his mother to help them to do something about it. But Cho - the traitor - had ignored them both and started helping Tsuki to spread humors about Haruka and her background story.

In Namimori, all adults had already heard about how Narukami Haruka was the _son_ of the late Narukami Hari – who had been a English woman - and a Italian Hitman (Now _that_ had made everyone stare at her with pure suspicion). Hari died at childbirth and Haruka's so called father had disappeared before he even knew that Hari had been pregnant. It was said that he had been killed in a job, but no one was certain.

Tsuki and Hiroshi were Haruka's Godparents and took care of her since her mother died. The rest of the members of her family couldn't take her in, but they always made sure to stay in contact with her.

" _Why_?"

"Why not?" Tsuki asked with a dreamy smile.

Haruka shot her a murderous look. She was so angry that the hashi she was holding cracked. Hiroshi looked up at this and started mouthing to himself, as if he was praying.

She ignored him and focused on his wife.

"Tsuki, it is _Primary School_! I _hated_ Primary School! Those had been some of the worst days of my life!"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense. Why would it be so bad? There is no Dudley here!" She leaned forward with a grin. "And you will go! After all, I already have your uniform ready!"

Haruka's eyebrow twitched and the hashi broke in half.

"And surely you will want to keep an eye on the cute Tsunayoshi-chan! Doesn't he just make you remember of your Godchildren? Isn't he just an innocent little thing that should be protected and nurtured?"

Now that was a low blow...

Haruka sighed and rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"I hate you, Tsuki."

Tsuki smiled widely. "No, you don't."

Yeah... Unfortunately, she truly didn't.

* * *

Tsuna was almost jumping in excitement as he waited with his mother in front of Haruka's house.

Today, they would be going to school together. He couldn't wait to have his friend with him there. Ever since he started acting like Dame-Tsuna when he was five, no one wanted to be near him or be seen with him, so he felt really alone at school. And Haruka had been teaching him some exercises that really helped Tsuna when it came to his problems with learning and memorizing things.

"Good Morning, Nana-san."

"Good morning, Haruka-kun!" His mother waved toward the strawberry blonde boy while Tsuna smiled widely at him. The older boy closed the door of his house and walked in their direction. He was wearing the same uniform as Tsuna, but Haruka had a black messenger bag with a strange crest on it and he was wearing a green hoodie over his uniform's shirt.

With his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his hoodie, Haruka stopped in front of Tsuna and raised a hand with a small grin.

" _Wotcher_ , Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna blinked a little confused at the word used by Haruka but since something told him that Haruka was simply greeting him, Tsuna smiled.

"Hi, Haruka-niichan!"

He immediately closed his mouth when he heard what he had just said. His mother giggled behind her hand and observed them in silence while Haruka simply smiled. Tsuna relaxed when he saw those kind electric green eyes. He was glad that Haruka didn't mind if Tsuna called him older brother.

"Are you ready for school, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Haruka asked.

Tsuna shifted a little uncomfortable. Staring at the ground for a second before turning to Haruka, he smiled shyly. "I-I don't really like school... B-But with Haruka-niichan there, I am sure it will be fun!"

Haruka blinked several times before he chuckled and muttered something in another language before he smiled at Tsuna and patted his head.

"You are a sweetheart."

Tsuna blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

His mother giggled. "Well, shall we go boys?"

Tsuna nodded and took his mother's right hand while Haruka grabbed her left's hand (None of them noticed how Haruka's nose wrinkled at the word _boys_ or how he muttered to himself about his plans of revenge/pranks against Tsuki for forcing him to go to Primary School again).

As they walked to school, Tsuna and his mother asked Haruka about England and any country the boy had seen before. Haruka was more than happy to tell them about his travels with Tsuki and Hiroshi and all the places they had visited along the years. Tsuna was fascinated with the things he heard and about all the different cultures that was possible to find around the world.

Because of his travels, Haruka could speak several languages. He knew English, Latin, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin, Spanish, Greek and Italian. His friend offered to teach him how to speak any of those languages and Tsuna ended choosing Italian. Tsuna didn't like his father much, the man was never there for him and his mother and because of him, Nana was always crying at night when she thought he couldn't hear... But because of his father, Tsuna had Italian's blood on him and he wanted to feel close to his ancestors.

"Have a good day, both of you!" His mother patted their heads when they finally reached Namimori Primary School. "I will be here at the end of the day!"

Tsuna was a little hesitant to let her go, but having Haruka next to him gave him strength to let go of her skirt and wave her good bye.

"Bye bye, Okaa-chan!"

"See you later, Nana-san." Haruka waved to her until she disappeared from the sight and turned to him. "So, where do we go now, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna blinked. "O-Oh, I-I think that since you're new, Haruka-niichan, then you should see the principal."

They stared at each other until Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

Tsuna blinked. "Eh?"

Haruka laughed. "Tsunayoshi-kun, where is the principal's office?"

Tsuna blushed. "O-Oh! T-this way!" He pointed out the right direction and started walking very fast as Haruka laughed even harder and muttered something about how he was one of the cutest little kids he had ever seen.

Tsuna pouted.

He wasn't cute.

He was a very manly man - Er... Boy! Manly Boy! Yes, that was what he was!

"Enter." The Principal said as Tsuna knocked on his door after several moment of hesitation.

They hadn't walked much to get to the office. It was actually localized near the entrance of the School and the teachers' room. And even if the office wasn't so close, Tsuna would have found it without any type of problem. He had visited the principal several times before because of all the bullying and his failure on his studies.

The principal was a very kind man and Tsuna loved to talk with him.

"Sawada-kun!" The principal - Mr. Ootori - smiled down at him before he noticed Haruka. "And who we have here?"

Before Tsuna could answer, Haruka bowed a little. "My name is Narukami Haruka. I am the new student."

Mr. Ootori blinked before he leaned forward a little and smiled. "Ah! You're the homeschooled _boy_!"

Tsuna never noticed how Mr. Ootori's lips twitched in amusement or how his eyes were filled with mischief. Haruka, though, did and he was not even a little happy about it. Tsuki, it seemed, had gotten another person to join the _'Let's mess with Haruka's life because it is fun'_ Club.

"Yes, sir." Haruka forced himself to say.

Mr. Ootori chuckled and opened one of the drawers of his table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down and gave the paper to Haruka.

"You will be staying in Sawada-kun's class." Tsuna smiled and almost jumped in happiness at this. "The homeroom teacher is Miss Kajimura Arisu. You just need to give this piece of paper to her."

Haruka bowed. "Thank you, sir."

Tsuna smiled and did the same. "Thank you, Mr. Ootori!"

He waved his hand in a dismissively manner. "It is my job, boys. Now, _shoo_! We don't want Hibari-kun to bite you to death for being late, do we?"

Tsuna paled and immediately grabbed Haruka's hand, running out of the office and in direction of the classroom before the green eyed boy could say anything.

Tsuna really didn't want to die yet. Especially not when he had just made a friend.

* * *

"Class, today we have a new student. This is Narukami Haruka-kun, he is from Britain and have been traveling around the world with his guardians until now." The teacher - Miss Kajimaru - said.

Haruka was standing behind the teacher as she wrote her name on the backboard. The girl smiled at Tsuna who sitting on the back of the classroom. The boy blinked before he smiled widely in her direction and looked a little shyly at the seat beside his, as if wondering if Haruka would end sitting with him.

She chuckled.

Really... This boy was so cute.

"His eyes are so strange!" She heard one of the seven years old boys muttered not so lowly.

"Freak..." One of them hissed.

Tsuna looked at the boy in horror and a little angry but Haruka merely raised an eyebrow as she heard this and shook her head.

Along the years, Haruka had learned that children could be both innocent and beautiful beings as much as they could be cruel little things whose words were their best and most dangerous weapon.

"I think he is cute..." A girl muttered to her friends who giggled.

"I love his hair color!" Another girl squealed.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Narukami-kun?" Miss Kajimura asked.

Haruka nodded toward the teacher and gave a step forward.

"My name is Narukami Haruka and I am seven years old."

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't really tell them that she was actually twenty four years old. And it wasn't like any of them would believe her. They would think she was joking or something.

"I like Math and I think that History is boring."

Ancient Runes and Arithmancy could be the equivalent of Math couldn't it? And about History... Well, Binns made so she can never enter in a History class without falling asleep.

"I love strawberry sundae and pizza -"

Strawberry Sunday and Pizza rocks!

"- Crystal balls make me angry -"

She may be partial to Divination now, especially because Tsuki insisted that she had an affinity toward Tarot and a few others branches of this subject, but Haruka still avoided prophecies and Crystal balls no matter what. They reminded her too much of Crazy Professor Trelawney who loved to predict her death and who gave that stupid prophecy who had gotten her parents killed.

"- I hate sheep who love you one day and hate you in the other -"

Three words.

British. Wizarding. World.

"- and I will have my revenge against my so called Aunt until the end of this week."

Tsuki would pay for making her go to Primary School and use Tsunayoshi as a way to keep her there!

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Nope. It definitely wasn't.

Twenty children plus a young teacher stared at her in shock, confusion and disbelief. Haruka chuckled at their reactions since those expressions were exactly what she had been trying to archive and after nodding toward the teacher, she moved toward the seat next to Tsuna and sat down next to him.

"What is our first class, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna blinked several times before he looked at her. "I-I think it is Math."

"That is good. Nap time it is."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Primary School was a torture.

Aside from the basic Japanese History class, Haruka already knew everything that was taught. She actually knew everything that would be taught until High School.

Back in Hogwarts, she had been forced to keep up with her Muggle Subjects because her fiancée (who had been her friend and mentor before turning into her boyfriend/lover and fiancée) had made sure to beat any and all lesson that he demanded to be important into her head every time she came back to the Dursleys for Summer.

If he was there, the bastard would have smirked and tilted the fedora she gave to him before the Wizarding War. He then would shot a rather superior look in her direction and would say: _I told you so, Amore._

"A-Ano... Haruka-niichan?"

Haruka's opened one of her eyes and stared at Tsuna.

It was break time and they were sitting under a tree. Haruka had made herself comfortable against the tree with her hands behind the back of her head and Tsuna simply sat down in front of her.

"A-Aren't you going to eat?"

Haruka blinked and moved to gather her messenger bag. Opening it, she grabbed her lunch box. Tsuna leaned forward a little as he watched her open the box and his eyes widened in wonder when he saw all the food she had there. To him, it looked more like a work of art.

He opened his mouth to ask if Haruka could share it with him since it looked so delicious but Tsuna didn't want to bother his friend so he turned his attention toward his own lunch box.

"Hey, it is Dame-Tsuna and the Freak."

At the young male voice, Haruka turned around slowly to see a black haired boy approaching them along his group of friends. The boy stopped walking and stared at them. He was holding a wooden sword (Haruka knew that it was used in Kendo, but she just couldn't remember its name), trying to look intimidating.

Dudley had looked scarier when they were four years old, so Haruka gave the kid brownie points for trying.

"What are you doing in my school, Freak?! Did you come so I could teach you to not disrespect your betters?"

Haruka blinked.

And blinked again.

"Do I know you?" Haruka asked with a deadpanned expression.

Tsuna gaped and some of the boy's gang members snickered while the black haired boy's face gained a rather ugly shade of red as he narrowed his eyes.

Coming out of his state of shock, Tsuna tucked her hoodie. "H-Haruka-niichan... T-That's Mochida-senpai... H-He is the boy who hurt Usagi-chan."

Haruka blinked in realization.

"Ah! You mean the Dudley Jr. brat."

The black haired boy sneered. "My name is Mochida Kensuke!"

He looked at Haruka as if she should react to his name, but the girl merely hummed and nodded.

"It isn't nice to meet you, Morida."

This time, even Tsuna was holding back his laugher as the black haired boy started trembling in anger.

"My name is MOCHIDA!" The black haired boy shouted.

"I am sorry for that." Haruka yawned and turned her attention back to her lunch. "I won't say your name wrong again, Mokida."

She chuckled when he yelled in anger.

She had missed messing around with someone like that. She had done the same with Draco after they meet each other for the second time at the Hogwarts Express and was always called him Malloy or Maroy or anything similar. His expressions and reactions were always so amusing.

"Haruka-niichan!"

Haruka hadn't needed to hear Tsuna's alarmed voice to know that the black haired boy was trying to attack her with his wooden sword, her trained eyes and Seeker reflexes had already warned her of such thing. But before she could protect herself, Tsuna moved and pushed the bully away, screaming about he wouldn't let him hurt Haruka.

She blinked when she noticed something strange about Tsuna, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. And from what she deduced, Haruka had been the only one to see it.

The bully stood up from the ground with his friends help and glared at her and Tsuna.

"Y-You will pay for that Dame-Tsuna."

Haruka glared at him when he tried to attack her little fluffy haired friend.

"Try, Monika. Just try. I dare you, brat." The boy seemed like he wanted to scream at her for getting his name wrong, but one look into her eyes was enough to make him and turn around, running away with his friends and yelling about how he would show them who was the alpha male on that school.

Haruka snorted.

Did the kid even know what an Alpha Male was?

"A-Are you alright, Haruka-niichan?" Tsuna sniffed a little.

Haruka turned her attention toward Tsuna and smiled at him with soft eyes.

"You were really courageous, Tsunayoshi-kun. Thank you."

Tsuna blushed and nodded with a smile.

Haruka looked away a little as she patted his head. She had known that Tsuna had his potential sealed away. But maybe, the seal hadn't really meant to do such thing... Maybe it had another purpose...

And if she had really seen those flecks of Orange Flames (Flames that had no relation to magic, of that she was sure) on Tsuna's forehead and hands when he was defending her from the black haired boy (what was his name again?), then maybe the seal had been meant to seal those Flames away, not his potential.

 _And I just know the right person to ask about it..._ Haruka thought before she narrowed her eyes a little. _And Shamal will give me the answers I want._

 **Chapter One**

 **Wow, I never updated a story so fast XD**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked Haruka and Tsuna (This is boy is just too cute for his own good…). I hope this chapter helped you all understand what happened to Haruka and why she was deaged and why she is in Japan.**

 **This Arc will be the Childhood Arc, but it won't be too long since I want to see Reborn in this story and fast! But before that, prepare yourself for Shamal and others minor characters like that XD**

 **Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **\- Cissnei**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lightning Guardian**

 **Summary:** _Reborn had expected several things from Sawada Tsunayoshi. What he hadn't expected though, was the boy already having a Guardian. But who really is Narukami Haruka? FemHarry._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you will find a error here and there)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry, DeAged!FemHarry, LightningFlames!FemHarry, LightningGuardian!FemHarry, AU_

 **I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, Amano Akira and JKR does.**

 **Chapter 2**

Shamal was a Half-Blood wizard, son of a Pureblood wizard from the Prewett line and a muggle woman who was the daughter of a Mafioso. He was born and raised in London until he was nine years old, when his mother died and his father decided to move away from all the memories. And to his horror, they moved to a boring place known as Privet Drive in Surrey.

The only good thing that came from there was the first friend he had ever made. Children tended to avoid Shamal for a reason or another and he had never bothered in trying to make them like him. But the girl still sat down with him in the library and talked to him without any type of suspicion or whatever (Somehow, everyone knew that his mother had worked with the Mafia).

Her name was Henrietta "Harry" Lillian Potter. Also known as the Girl-Who-Lived, the only one who survived the terrible and unstoppable Killing Curse. She was famous in the whole Magical World for that. Oh, and for somehow killing the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

He had been really surprised and horrified to learn that the famous Savior of the British Wizarding World (Who, by the way, was two years younger than him), didn't know anything about magic and how her parents died. She actually thought they had died in a car crash of all things.

So Shamal taught her about the Magical World and about her place there. The girl needed to be prepared for what she would find when her eleventh birthday came.

They got close along the time and Shamal got to the point of considering her as his little sister.

And it was months before he left for Hogwarts that he introduced her to the Mafia, or at least part of it. He hadn't broken the Omerta or anything. Harry simply knew that he had been working with something that wasn't in the right side of the law and she didn't comment about it.

He brought her to the Mafia by introducing her to Renato Sinclair, who was now known as Reborn.

Reborn (Who was nine years older than him) had come to Britain to teach Shamal about his Flames, the man had known his mother and had taken upon himself that Shamal wasn't going to end shaming his mother's name.

Harry and Reborn had hit off immediately... Literally. He thought the two would end killing each other. Harry didn't approve of Reborn's training methods and tried to stop him when she decided that she had seen him torture Shamal enough for a day. And Reborn didn't like how she just kept messing with his plans and criticizing him.

Shamal doesn't know what happened, but along the time, the two came to a silent agreement and they started a hesitant friendship. By the time it was time for him to leave for Hogwarts, Reborn and Harry could be called friends and the Hitman had decided that he would stay in Britain longer so he could train the girl a little since he thought she needed to learn how to protect herself when him or Shamal weren't there to protect her.

If Shamal could be honest with himself, then he would say that the reason Reborn chose to stay in Britain instead of going back to Italy was because he didn't want to leave Harry behind, after all, she was the one who had found a permanent place in his well guarded heart (Which, until that day, Shamal thought didn't exist).

His first year at Hogwarts was really calm. He was sorted in Ravenclaw (The hat had thought about sending him to Slytherin but his thirst for knowledge was a little stronger than his ambition), he traded several letters with Harry and Reborn, and he also made friends with two Gryffindors, the Weasley Twins (Who were also his second cousins. Their mother was his father's cousin).

His second year wasn't too different. Well... He had made an enemy out of Professor Snape (the man hated being corrected when the subject was potions. And honestly, it wasn't Shamal's fault if he was a Potions genius!) but whatever. He also pranked some idiots with the twins help and trained with his Flames (Reborn would kill him if he slacked off).

His third year was also the year Harry started school with him. Reborn was totally sulking at this (The man had decided to go back to Italy, but Shamal and Harry would see him at Summer). Harry had been sorted in Gryffindor with the twins (Danm, Shamal had been so sure that she would be a Slytherin or a Hufflepuff... He couldn't believe he lost the bet against Reborn). And while his others years had been relatively calm, this one was a little chaotic. Harry, her new friend Hermione (Who she saved from a Troll of all things!), the twins and him ended saving a baby Dragon, someone tried to kill Harry, their group found out a plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone (Who was the idiot who thought it was a good idea to hide such thing in a school full of children?), Quirellmort (The Professor with the Dark Lord on the back of his head) tried to kill Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore destroyed the Philosopher's Stone (No! Why?!) and the year ended with Gryffindor winning the Cup.

Fourth Year was more chaotic. Harry introduced him to her new friends (Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, the latter being someone who he would take under his wing), their new defense Professor was a farce and Shamal was itching to send the bastard to Reborn and tell the Hitman that the blonde pounce had tried to molest Harry, the monster living in the Chamber of Secrets was set free and it petrified several students, almost the entire school thought that Harry was the Slytherin Heir just because she spoke with snakes, Hagrid was sent to Azkaban because of the attacks and Harry thought that it was a good idea to fight the monster alone (Shamal had been more than happy to watch Reborn using her as target practice when the Hitman learned that she almost died. That would teach her to think before doing something like that again).

Fifth Year was rather calm if considered that it only had the escapee of Sirius Black from prison, the introduction of Dementors (Who seemed to want to eat Harry's soul), his group of friends decided to save Buckbeack from execution, they found out that Black was innocent of his crimes and the real culprit had been living as Ron Weasley's pet rat (The twins's little brother who was obsessed with Harry), the culprit escaped, Professor Lupin (The new Defense teacher and the only good one so far) was a werewolf and tried to hunt them down after the full moon appeared on the sky, they helped Black escape so he won't be Kissed by the Dementors and the end... Ok, it wasn't such calm year.

Sixth Year had the World Cup, which was invaded by followers of the Dark Lord, and the Triwizard Tournament. To resume this year, it was like that: Their new Defence teacher was an Ex-Auror, Harry's name came out of the Goblet and she was forced to participate of the Tournament, Reborn appeared at school with the help of the twins and decided to make sure that she would survive to the Tournament (He had no proof, but Shamal was sure Dumbledore helped the twins to get the Hitman there), Harry fought a Dragon, stole from the Dragon, saved Reborn from the bottom of a lake (The Hitman was furious at being used as a victim), Reborn had gone with Harry to the ball and kissed the green eyes girl in the end much the girl utter surprise and shock, Harry almost got herself killed in the last task of the Tournament (A Hufflepuff did die) and Voldemort used her blood to get his body back.

Seventh Year had the Pink Toad and the Rebellion (Also known as Dumbledore Army or Defense Association). The Pink Toad worked for the Ministry of Magic and had destroyed their school, she created several rules (Which were completely ridiculous) and the Toad was torturing all the students who had gone to her detention. Harry and Hermione decided to start a group so they could all learn Defense Against the Dark Arts (The green eyed girl had also been more than happy to use some of Reborn's training methods). Their group was betrayed in the end, but Hermione did something to make sure that they would never see the Pink Toad again. Harry (that stupid and stubborn girl) decided to invade the Department of Mysteries because Black was being supposedly being held there, but when they (meaning; Harry, Hermione, the Twins, Shamal, Luna and Neville) reached the place; they learned that it was nothing more than a trap and Black ended death when he appeared along the Order of the Phoenix (Dumbledore's little vigilante group) to save them (Oh, and the twins left Hogwarts in the middle of the year and later opened their Joke Shop with Harry's help).

After the graduation, Shamal left for Italy so he could study medicine. He learned, later in a letter, that Harry and Reborn were now together (And wasn't that a surprise?... Nope, he had expected that. They suited each other) and Dumbledore was killed by Snape.

The war truly started after that year. Shamal couldn't go back to England, especially because he got himself involved with the Vongola, and Reborn had started working with the Arcobaleno. Harry had understood the reason of why they couldn't be there with her (Although she didn't know about the Mafia and only knew that they had something similar to the Statue of Secrecy, so she didn't ask) so she simply sent letters to them with news about the war.

But one day... One day her letters simply stopped.

"I miss Firewisk..." Shamal muttered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Early that day, the Doctor had found a box, which was full of pictures of his friends and his time at Hogwarts, that Shamal had never thought he would see again. Actually, he had been sure that this box had been destroyed years ago so he could never be forced to remember those times where his best friend had still been there for him.

He hadn't taken Divination at Hogwarts, but he knew that finding the box was some type of Omen.

And he hated Omens.

 _Hoot._

Shamal opened his eyes and turned his attention toward the window of his Hotel's room. There was a black owl there which was staring at him with wide eyes.

For someone who hadn't been contacted by anyone on the Wizarding World since he was invited to Ron and Hermione's marriage (How those got together, no one knew), Shamal had been more than surprised to see that the owl was holding a letter.

He stared at the letter for several minutes before he finally moved to take it.

The owl blinked and immediately flew away the moment he held the letter and it didn't take long for Shamal to learn why.

The letter was a Portkey.

He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the horrible feeling of traveling with the Portkey and cursed when he landed against a wooden floor. He would kill the idiot who thought it was a good idea to kidnap him with a Portkey of all things!

"Fuck all Portkeys to hell and back!"

"Glad to know you still hate Portkeys as much as I do." Shamal froze at the familiar childish voice.

Slowly, he turned around only to pale at the image who greeted him.

He spoke before he could stop himself. "H-Harry..."

And it was Harry. The best friend he hadn't seen for seven years. The best friend who he had thought had been lost to him seven years ago.

"Wotcher, Shamal..." His friend's lips trembled into a smile as she waved hesitantly. "How have you been?"

Shamal stared.

Harry.

It was Harry.

A strawberry blonde and seven years old Harry who was wearing boy clothes, but it was still Harry. No one else had eyes like those.

Shamal didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh.

He chose the latter.

"Pff - Ha - Hahaha!" He threw his head back and laughed. Laughed until tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Shamal?" Harry blinked.

He ignored her. Shamal continued laughing and bowed forward, resting his forehead on the wooden floor. His shoulders were trembling and he could feel the tears streaming from his eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 _I hate Omens!_ He thought before growling.

" _You fucking bitch_!" He yelled, raising his head to stare at her. He made sure that she could see all his anger, the suffering and loneliness he had gone through in all those years since he learned about her death. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

She stepped back with wide eyes.

"I-I don't -"

"I thought you were dead! _Renato_ thought you were dead! _We_ had gone to your _funeral_! _We_ visited your _grave_!" He snarled. "You thought it was fun to play death?"

"Shut up and listen!" She yelled back before he could say anything else. "I don't understand! What are you talking about!?"

They glared at each other and Shamal opened his mouth to scream at her again when the door of the room opened to reveal a face he knew very well.

"Luna." He growled. His fellow Ravenclaw, the one who he had protected from bullies and taught how to defend herself when needed, was older now and had a look of understanding as she looked between them.

"I heard the screams..." She raised her hand when he opened his mouth. "She didn't know about it, Shamal... It was Hermione's idea." Luna said with a small frown and looked a little uncomfortable to be there with them.

He took a deep breath and sat down, rubbing his face.

"What was Hermione's idea?!" Harry looked like she was ready to hit something or like she was seconds away from hiding in a corner and never getting out of there anymore.

"She thought that if you were declared death, then the British Wizarding World would leave you alone..." Luna avoided Harry's furious eyes and focused her attention on her hands. "She found a dead muggle, used Polyjuice on the body and then burned the body saying that you wanted to be cremated..." Luna leaned against the doorway. "The plan worked, in a way..." She whispered.

Harry sat on the floor with a loud sound.

She took a deep breath, as if she was ready to start meditating. "For the love of Thanatos... What have you guys done?" She gritted her teeth, hiding her face in her hands.

Harry flexed her hands and he could feel her magic fighting to be released so she could vent her frustrations in something, and frankly, she wasn't the only one.

Shamal felt the same.

"Most of the population believed that you were dead and they had even gone to your funeral -"

"Not only them..." Shamal muttered as he cleaned his face with the sleeve of his coat.

Damn, he hadn't cried so much since Harry's so called funeral.

Luna shot him a hesitantly look before she sighed and continued. "But the Unspeakable and the Ministry... Well... They were - _are_ \- another story."

Harry took a deep breath as if she was counting until ten in her head. Shamal didn't take long to realize that this was exactly what she was doing. She hated it when people, especially those close to her, did something to manipulate her life in any shape or form.

She rubbed her forehead.

"I could accept the crossdressing..." Harry muttered.

Ah... So this was why she was dressed like that.

Harry was crossdressing as a boy.

"Those who are looking for me are after a girl. So even if I don't like this, it is easy to hide like that." She glared at Luna who flinched. "But I can't accept the fact that I was lied to!" Harry snapped.

Shamal moved away a little when he saw the windows of the room cracked and noticed that the book shelves were trembling. Even the fire in the fireplace seemed to be dancing along the angry tune of Harry's magic.

"You better call Hermione. I want to have a few words with her!" Harry yelled. Shamal closed his eyes for a second when the windows exploded and glass flew everywhere. "She told me that she had explained to Shamal and Renato what happened to me after the war!"

Luna flinched again, this time it looked like she had been stuck.

Shamal relaxed at Harry's words. It was good to know that she hadn't known about her funeral. Honestly, it would have hurt like a bitch if his best friend and little sister had actually been playing death for all those years. Harry had promised to him that she wasn't going to die before him. And she had promised to Reborn that she would survive the war and go back to him -

Shamal's eyes widened in horror.

Reborn! _Reborn!_

Shit!

If she was angry to know that Hermione had lied to her and forged her death, then what would she feel when she learned that the man she loved had broken his promises to her? How would she feel when she learned that Reborn had broken all the promises they had shared with one another, especially when she seemed to not have forgotten or broken them like Reborn had originally thought?

Before Reborn and Shamal left England, the doctor knew that Reborn asked Harry in marriage (Even Reborn was surprised at this) and he and Harry had shared promises. Yeah, he knew, it was so _cute_ (So cute that it made him sick).

Anyway, Reborn and Harry had promised that no matter what, both of them would stay alive and that they would find each other. They had promised that they weren't going to forget each other.

How the hell Shamal would tell Harry that Reborn had asked to be Obliviated of all memories with and of her after he was cursed and could no longer deal with her loss?

Could he even tell her that the man she clearly still loved (He could see it in her eyes as she screamed at Luna) wouldn't recognize her if they saw each other?

Shamal pressed his lips together.

No...

He couldn't do this to her.

His friend had already too much in her plate and he didn't want to break her like that. Shamal feared that her little heart wasn't going to take Reborn's actions well... He feared that if she learned what Reborn had done, then he would lose his best friend for real this time and Shamal was selfish.

He had only found her again and refused to lose her now.

"Shamal?" He blinked and turned his attention toward Harry and Luna.

Harry seemed to have gotten tired of yelling at Luna and looked more calm now. He was sure that venting her angry had done her some good as it always did, but Shamal also knew that Harry would more likely call Hermione later to scream at the girl and then would ignore the bushy haired witch for one week until Hermione begged for forgiveness and the two hugged each other and then everything would go back to normal. This was how it worked in Hogwarts and he doubted this had changed along the year.

And frankly, he was pretty sure Harry was also planning to give the treatment of silence to Luna.

"Yeah?"

Harry gave him a hesitant and clearly tired smile. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Shamal shot her a look. "You kidnapped me from my hotel's room in _Rome_ , Harry. It isn't like I have a choice."

She shot him a sheepish smile with tears forming in the corner of her eyes and the doctor couldn't help but send a fond smile back.

Shamal had really missed his little sister and childhood friend.

* * *

The day was warm and there was almost no clouds in the sky, it was like nature itself was happy for something and Tsuna couldn't help but be influenced by the beautiful day, humming and skipping around with a smile as he moved toward Haruka's house. He was already a big boy and his mother had agreed to let him go alone with the promise that Tsuna would follow her rules (For example - Rule Number One: If a unknown person approaches you, scream and run, run as fast as you can and find a police officer to help you).

Tsuna had just reached the park, where he had meet Haruka, when he was corned by Mochida and his friends. The group was always trying to get him or Haruka alone, especially after that day at lunch. But at school, Haruka was always with him and Tsuna was always with an adult when his green eyed friend wasn't with him. And Tsuna heard that Hibari had taken upon himself to punish anyone who corner or attack Haruka when the boy was alone. Tsuna had no idea why Hibari did it since he had never seen Haruka and Hibari talking to each other, but he was happy to know that while Haruka was there to protect him, that his friend also had someone to protect him (Not that Tsuna won't do such thing if necessary. He wanted to have his friend depending on him as much Tsuna depended on him. It wasn't fair to Haruka being the one who always did the protecting).

"Hello, Dame-Tsuna." Mochida grinned widely as he glared at Tsuna.

The brown haired boy stepped back and looked around. There was no way he could try and run away. The members of Mochida's gang had made sure that he wasn't going to have an escape route.

"I was waiting for this!" Mochida grinned as he raised his fisted hand, Tsuna closed his eyes knowing what would happen next and waited.

"Herbivores." Tsuna opened his eyes and just like the bullies, he froze in fear at the dark, but still childish, voice.

Slowly, they all turned to see a small boy with sharp grey eyes and pale skin. He had short pitch black hair with a fringe that joined at the end of his face and parted to the sides. The boy was wearing a white shirt, dark pants and it was possible to see a silver necklace around his neck, but it was hidden by his shirt.

"H-Hibari-senpai!" Tsuna squealed in fear.

"For crowding near Oba-sama's house," They all paled when he narrowed his eyes and raised the tonfas he was known for. " _I will bite you to death_." He growled.

Hibari moved before anyone of them could react and in a blink of eyes. The next thing Tsuna knew was that Mochida and his bullies started groaning and moaning in pain and then they were on the ground, twitching dramatically on the ground. They were completely bruised and bleeding from several places.

Hibari stared at the boys with an indifferent look. Tsuna tried to take the opportunity that Hibari was busy with Mochida and his friends to move away, but just like when the older boy attacked the bullies, in a blink of eyes, Hibari moved and Tsuna found himself with a tonfa nudged under his chin.

The doe eyed boy's eyes widened and he started trembling as he automatically raised his hands in submission.

"Fluffy animal."

Tsuan didn't even give himself the time to get sad at the ridiculous nickname (which Tsuna knew that Haruka would say suited him just fine) and focused on the older boy in fear that if he made one wrong move, Hibari would kill him.

He didn't want to die yet!

"Y-Yes, Hibari-senpai?"

The eight years old stared at him. "You're the one who was at school with Oba-sama. Why?" Sharp grey eyes narrowed. "What makes you so special?"

Tsuna stared, desperately thinking about what he should say next. He had no idea about what Hibari was talking about. He didn't know the other boy's Aunt! Maybe it was all a misunderstand and Hibari thought he was another person?

He hoped this was the case.

"Kyo-chan, what are you doing?" The amused and a little surprised voice made Tsuna want to cry with pure joy.

It was Haruka-niisan!

He blinked his brown eyes when he understood he heard what Hibari said next as he hesitantly moved away from Tsuna a little hesitantly.

"Oba-sama..." Hibari muttered as he avoided Haruka's eyes as if he was afraid that the other boy would scold him.

 _D-Did Hibari-senpai just call Haruka-niisan Aunt?_ Tsuna thought completely confused.

Why would he do such thing?

Haruka was a boy and younger than him!

"That is Cho's brat?" The stranger voice made Tsuna look in Haruka's direction once again only to finally notice the tall man with dark wavy shoulder-length hair standing behind his green eyed friend. The man had dark eyes and was wearing a lab coat over his white shirt and he was also wearing dark brown pants and brown shoes.

Haruka hit the man in the leg making him pout.

Hibari simply glared and seemed to be stopping himself from attacking the strange man.

"He is." Haruka nodded and smiled at Tsuna. "Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun. Are you well?"

Tsuna beamed and was ready to answer when Hibari turned his glare toward him. He immediately froze and shot a trembling smile toward Haruka who shook his head.

"Are all the others like him?" The man asked, pointing in Hibari's direction.

Haruka sighed and smiled in a fond manner. "They are."

The man cringed. "I will have to deal with all those brats, won't I?" The man seemed to be saying something else behind those words and only Haruka seemed to understand him as the strawberry blonde boy nodded with a chuckle. "Damn..." The man sighed.

Haruka rolled his eyes and turned his attention toward him and Hibari.

"Come on, boys. I made dinner, why don't you come with us?" Hibari stared before he nodded. Haruka looked at Tsuna who blinked and smiled at his friend.

"I will come!" He frowned a little after that.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Haruka's eyes softened. "You can call your mother to warn her about it when we reach the house."

Tsuna grinned and ran toward the green eyed boy. "Thank you, Haruka-niisan!"

Haruka tilted his head with a smile and patted his head before he turned and started walking. Before Tsuna could follow him, Hibari shot the fluffy haired boy a hateful glare, which made him stop, and then followed behind Haruka.

"He is just like a duckling." The man muttered to himself before he started laughing as he followed Hibari and Haruka.

Tsuna stayed where he was, looking at them with hesitation as he thought if it was really a good idea to follow them or if he should simply go home.

"Aren't you coming, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

His head snapped up and Tsuna grinned widely as he ran toward Haruka who was holding one of Hibari's hands and was extending one of his own hands in Tsuna's direction so the boy could take it.

"I am coming, Haruka-niisan!"

They started to move toward Haruka's house in silence until Tsuna spoke.

"Ne, ne, Haruka-niisan?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"How did you know that Hibari-senpai and I were near you house?"

"Magic."

Tsuna pouted. "Mou. That doesn't answer my question."

Haruka threw his head back and laughed.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **So, this chapter was more about the background story between Shamal and Haruka. I hope you guys liked my Shamal XD I also used it to introduce one of Haruka's ducklings, Hibari Kyoya-kun! He is Teddy's rival for Haruka's attention and he is really possessive of his Oba-sama (If I am not wrong, Aunt is written as Oba and Grandmother is written as Obaa. It has been so long since I studied Japanese, so I am not certain...).**

 **Others Godchildren will appear in the future so be prepared and Hermione will also visit, Haruka isn't too happy with her at the moment and she will make sure to let the bushy haired witch know that.**

 **And naïve and cute Tsunayoshi will completely ignore all signs that will be given to him and will take a looong time to learn that his big brother is actually a big sister *shakes her head in amusement*.**

 **In case you guys may find it interesting:**

 **In Hogwarts, Shamal was the Ravenclaw's Perfect and Head Boy. He got several detentions for flirting with the girls and most of them hated him, they had actually made a** _ **Anti-Shamal Club**_ **with Ginny Weasley as the leader and founder and Hermione Granger as the co-leader and co-founder. His electives were Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Along Haruka (Harry) and the Twins, he was part of the Second Generation of Marauders and spread chaos on the castle. His Animagus form is a Cane Corso (also known as Courser). He is a genius in Potions and his worst subject is History. He hates Severus Snape (Different of many, he doesn't consider the man a hero. Snape only did what it was the best for himself and no one else) and his favorite Professors were Remus Lupin and Filius Flitwick.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please… Don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **\- Cissnei**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lightning Guardian**

 **Summary:** _Reborn had expected several things from Sawada Tsunayoshi. What he hadn't expected, though, was the boy already having a Guardian. But who really is Narukami Haruka? FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry, DeAged!FemHarry, LightningFlames!FemHarry, LightningGuardian!FemHarry, Wizard!Shamal, AU_

 **I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, Amano Akira and JKR does.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Have you been living here since the war ended?" Shamal asked hesitantly, breaking the silence that had formed between them after the duo moved to the kitchen.

Haruka, who had just finished the preparations for dinner, looked at him from across the table. She stared for a moment; her lips twitching as the pang of nostalgia hit her when she noticed that he was eating the cookies Mrs. Weasley always made sure to send to her every month. He loved to steal her cookies, even in Hogwarts.

"Not really. We moved to Namimori because of Cho." Shamal shuddered at the name making her laugh. "Still having nightmares about the evil witch?" Haruka teased.

He glared. "If you had to deal with that bitch and her little gang then your reaction at her name would have been similar."

"You were the one who made an enemy out of them." She pointed out. "I told you to leave them alone but you simply couldn't stop acting like an idiot." She would have said man-whore much like the girls from the Anti-Shamal Club did but that wasn't right. Shamal was better than that.

Shamal pouted and folded his arms, muttering something that she didn't understand.

"Why did you call me anyway?" He asked after a moment, frowning a little. "I doubt it is because you missed me."

Haruka nodded. "I wanted some information." He raised an eyebrow, straightening his back as he stared at her with interest. "You see, I meet a young boy that…" And she explained about Tsunayoshi and his strange power along the disgusting seal that she knew to be the reason for the boy's problems at school and his clumsy.

By the time she was finished Shamal had an odd expression in his face.

"What is it?" She narrowed her eyes.

He pressed his lips together in a thin line. "What did you say the kid's surname was?"

Now she was suspicious.

"Sawada..."

Shamal rubbed his eyes. "Only you would adopt Sawada Iemitsu's kid." He looked into her eyes, interrupting her before Haruka could ask about it. "Sawada Iemitsu is… He is involved in the _business_."

Haruka sighed, understating what he meant. "You mean yours and Renato's Underground business."

He nodded slowly.

Haruka pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't know much about it; they never explained it fully because there was a law similar to the Statute of Secrecy in their society. Haruka also never tried to ask about it, which relieved them to no end since they hated to lie to her, but now it seemed like she would have to know about it one way or another, especially if she wanted to help Tsunayoshi.

"Talk." He opened his mouth to protest but she glared at him. "I am not a child anymore Shamal. I am a full trained witch and a war veteran. You can't tell me anymore that I am not strong enough to even think of getting in this business." He looked a little panicked. "Renato would agree with me."

Shamal winced at the name but hide it by taking a deep breath. He sighed in defeat and started explaining about everything; the Mafia, the Vendice, the Vongola and the Flames of Sky. Haruka didn't interrupt but it was possible to see that she was finally starting to understand several things about Shamal and Renato that never made sense to her before that. She also wondered how the hell the Wizarding World had no information about those Flames. How had no magical come in contact with it before and could they even use Flames?

She would have voiced her questions if Shamal hadn't distracted her by talking about Tsunayoshi's father.

Haruka narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Iemitsu, apparently, was only married to Nana in the paper. He rarely, if ever, visited or called and to him, the CEDEF and the Vongola was more important than his own blood family. Shamal barely had anything good to say about the man, and any respect he had for him was because of his power and position.

"I see…" Haruka rubbed her eyes. "And is it possible to seal someone Flames?"

Shamal's eyes widened in horror.

"Why?"

"Because I am pretty sure Tsunayoshi's Flames have been sealed."

He looked into her eyes, his expression darkening. "Sealing someone Flames is a process that stopped being used at the end of the 18th century. Most of those who had their Flames sealed away were children of Mafioso who didn't want them involved with the Mafia, but then someone noted that those kids ended getting clumsy, started having memory and concentration problems and much more." Shamal shook his head as if he couldn't believe anyone would do such thing to a child. "It is an unspoken rule that Flames shouldn't be sealed."

Haruka frowned. So having his Flames sealed was the reason why Tsunayoshi was so clumsy and why he had so much problem in understanding the simplest subjects at school.

"Would a ritual work?" She asked after a moment. When Shamal blinked at her, she continued. "One of those which are used to take magical blocks off... Would it work to unseal Tsunayoshi's Flames?"

He shook his head. "No, it could kill the brat. Flames and magic rarely work well together, that is why only few wizards are born with Flames. I think it only happens every century or so…"

She hummed. That was interesting…

Haruka wondered if there was possibility that she also had one of those Flames?

There was a moment of silence between them before Shamal knitted his eyebrow together and muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Har – Haruka…" Her lips twitched. Apparently, it would take a while for her friend to get used to her new name. "I… I think I know who sealed the brat's Flames."

She pinched her nose. Haruka was certain she wasn't going to like this.

"And that would be?"

"His father." Shamal made a pause, thinking about it. "Or maybe it could have been the Vongola Nono, but I am certain that if it was the old man, then he did it because Iemitsu asked."

Haruka's fingers twitched. She was starting to really dislike Sawada Iemitsu.

She took a deep breath. "Isn't there another way to get hide of the seal?"

"Maybe..." Shamal frowned giving her one of those expressions every Ravenclaw had when they were trying to solve a mystery or a very difficult problem. Haruka couldn't help but snicker at it. "Maybe we could train him and help the boy destroy the seal himself. Similar with how you did with the magical blocks you had."

She grimaced at the reminder.

Haruka was - and had always been - too powerful, more than even Dumbledore. At least this was what she had heard. As child, she already had a great amount of power that could have killed her and Dumbledore and her parents had placed a block in her magic.

Along the years, after her parents' murder, Dumbledore visited simply to place more blocks in her magic. By the time she had reached her Hogwarts year, she only had access to five percent of her magic and not even that stopped her from being one of the best students in her year in several subjects (She wasn't a bookworm like Hermione, but she had wanted and needed to make Renato proud. Being an average student wasn't an option to her).

One day, while she was meditating to learn Occlumency (After Sirius's death and her horrible experiences of mind rape with Snape, she had decided to learn the technique on her own), Haruka found what could only be the representation of her magical core.

Her magical core was green, the same color as her eyes (Which didn't surprise her all that much. Wasn't the eyes the windows to the soul or something like that?), but there were strings or chains around it in another color, a blinding and annoying white that made her think of the walls of a hospital.

Hesitantly, not really knowing what to do to take those strings and chains away from her magical core (for Haruka knew it wasn't meant to be there), Haruka reached out and pulled it gently.

Her magic pulsed and all she knew was pain (Later, she would compare this feeling to the one caused by the Crustacious Curse). Haruka fought against the pain and against the strings and chains which seemed to be trying to suffocate her. She blacked out a little after that, only to wake up in Hospital Wing in Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had been there, looking his age for once. Taking a deep breath, he explained what had happened and how she, with pure will power, had simply destroyed all the blocks placed on her magic and how she had been in coma for a while. Renato had been told of her situation and the Headmaster had laughed when he told her about the threats and curses that had been thrown at him along the attempts of killing him which had to be stopped by a frantic Shamal. Her Renato, he had said, was a very possessive and terrifying man it seemed (She had snorted. The old man had no idea of how right he was).

After that, the old Headmaster had trained her to control her great amount of power. She hadn't slept well for months because of the amount of training that she was receiving from both Dumbledore and Flitiwick. But honestly, that training plus what she learned from Renato had been what kept her alive after the war started.

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head, Haruka tried to focus on Tsunayoshi's situation.

She didn't want him to feel the pain she felt, so it wasn't a good idea for him to use her method to break the seal.

"I don't think that he could simply meditate and destroy the seal like I did with my blocks… But…" Haruka frowned in thought and nodded to herself. "You said that those Flames are related to one will power, right?"

Shamal nodded.

"Ok then. All we need to do is get Tsunayoshi to learn how to use his Flames. There is a great possibility that his will to get stronger plus the constant usage of the Flames will overcome the seal, breaking it."

Shamal looked into her eyes and pouted like a spoiled child. "That will take a while; do I really have to help?"

Haruka gave him a look.

He smiled, sheepishly. "Er – Who cares? We can do it if it means we will help a little boy in need."

She nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Haruka opened her mouth to speak when she felt the wards pulse.

What many people forgot or simply didn't know was that all Potters were genius when it came to Wards. They had made their whole fortune like that and they had been the ones who created the Fidelius Charm. Haruka wasn't exception to this, so the moment she had moved to her house in Namimori, she had immediately updated the wards. She could control them even she as on the other side of the country and could do almost anything with them.

She hummed as an image flashed in her mind. "Well, it seems we have visitors."

Shamal blinked. "What?"

Haruka grinned and stood up. "Come on, Tsunayoshi-kun and Kyo-chan are here."

"Kyo-chan...?" His eyebrow knitted in thought before his eyes widened. "You mean Cho's spawn?"

Her grin widened. "Yes."

Shamal groaned and facepalmed. "If he is anything like his mother, I know I won't like him. She was always one of my most annoying haters."

Haruka snickered at the reminder of the 'Anti-Shamal Club'. Shamal had suffered in their hands, that was certain. She really wanted to see his reaction when he learned that the Club still existed.

"So, where are they?" Her friend asked a little after they walked out of the house.

Haruka scanned the area with her, humming before a smile formed in her face. "Ah, there they are." She pointed out to the two small forms at distance that started to gain form as her and Shamal approached them.

Shamal raised a brow and stared at her incredulous for some reason. Haruka stopped walking and shrugged, chuckling in amusement as she saw what had gathered such reaction of the man. Kyoya had one his tonfas (A present from her) under Tsunayoshi's chin and he had his eyes narrowed as he hissed something. She knew him well enough to recognize the jealous in his eyes.

Haruka wasn't surprised at this. Every single one of her Godchildren were extremely possessive and protective of her; especially Kyoya and Teddy.

"Kyo-chan, what are you doing?" She finally decided herself to be known.

The two boys looked in hers and Shamal's direction. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in surprise and relief while Kyoya blushed a little in shame and avoided her eyes.

Her lips twitched at this.

Honestly, Kyo-chan was so cute.

"Oba-sama..." Kyoya muttered.

Tsunayoshi blinked his eyes confused and Haruka wondered if the boy was thinking about the word Kyoya used to refer to her.

Before he could say anything, Shamal hummed. "That is Cho's brat?"

Shamal's voice was filled with irritation and disdain. She couldn't blame him, really. Kyoya was almost like a male version of Cho (which also made him look similar to her older brother). The Revenclaw graduate had always been relieved at this, saying that since the boy had mostly gotten his aggressive personality and eyes from his father, than it was only natural for his looks to come from her.

Haruka hit Shamal in the leg when she saw Kyoya expression. The boy knew very well who Shamal was from Cho's stories so the 'Anti-Shamal Club' so it was better if the doctor kept his mouth shut. Haruka doubted that Kyoya could stop himself from attacking for too long.

"He is." Haruka nodded and smiled at Tsuna. "Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun. Are you well?"

Tsunayoshi's eyes shone with happiness as he beamed. He opened his mouth and was ready to answer when Kyoya narrowed his eyes and turned his glare from Shamal to him. Immediately, the doe eyed boy paled and started shaking his head.

Shamal raised an eyebrow at Kyoya attitude, looking a little surprised. He frowned in thought, turned his attention toward Haruka and then pointed in Kyoya's direction.

"Are all the others like him?"

It wasn't difficult to understand the hidden meaning of the question. _Are all your godchildren possessive like him?_

Haruka sighed, smiling fondly. "They are."

Shamal took a deep breath, wrinkling his nose. "I will have to deal with all those brats, won't I?"

This one was a little more difficult to understand, but it was something like; _Please tell me they aren't part of that stupid Club! Please tell me I won't have to deal with those brats trying to kill me?_

Haruka merely chuckled in amusement.

"Damn..." Shamal sighed.

Haruka rolled her eyes and turned her attention toward the two children.

"Come on, boys." She waved her hand. "I made dinner, why don't you come with us?"

Kyoya perked up and nodded after a moment of staring into her eyes. Haruka chucked and looked at Tsunayoshi, smiling gently at the young boy, silently asking if he would also come.

"I will come!" He smiled before frowning a little after that.

He must have been worried about his mother, Haruka decided after a second of observing him. Tilting her head, Haruka's eyes softened.

"You can call your mother to warn her about it when we reach the house." She said.

Tsunayoshi grinned and ran toward her "Thank you, Haruka-niisan!"

Haruka held the urge of laughing. Even after she had been called Aunt by Kyoya, Tsunayoshi still thought she was a boy. She would have to do something about this in the future. Shaking her head, she patted his head before turning around and started walking. It didn't take long for her to notice that Kyoya was following her dutifully.

"He is like a duckling." Shamal muttered to himself in amusement before he started laughing when Kyoya grabbed one of her hands. Haruka rolled her eyes with a smile, but didn't say anything. She agreed with him.

Noticing that Tsunayoshi wasn't walking with them, Haruka stopped and looked at him. The fuffly haired boy had his head lowered and he seemed a little sad and nervous.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

His head snapped up and Tsunayoshi grinned widely as he ran in her direction.

"I am coming, Haruka-niisan!"

Haruka smiled before offering her free hand to Tsunoayoshi as he approached her. Tsunayoshi smile seemed to get larger as he held her hand and they started moving toward the house.

There was a moment of silence before Tsunayoshi spoke.

"Ne, ne, Haruka-niisan?"

She looked at him by the corner of her eyes. "Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

He tilted his head. "How did you know that Hibari-senpai and I were near you house?"

"Magic." Haruka said pressing a finger to her lower lip and winking.

Tsunayoshi pouted. "Mou. That doesn't answer my question."

Haruka couldn't stop herself, it was too much. She threw her head back and laughed.

She really wanted to see his reaction when he learned that she wasn't messing with him.

 **00**

Hibari Kyoya was the only son of Hibari Kyoshi and Hibari Cho.

He was his father Heir and a wizard, although he was homeschooled and didn't go to a magical school even if he had already been invited to more than one school (The only invitation that he didn't receive yet was the one from Hogwarts because of his age). He was also the oldest Godson of Narukmai Haruka, also known as Henrietta "Harry" Potter and was very proud of this fact.

Kyoya tolerated his younger "cousins", even the ones that had yet to be born (After all, all of Oba-sama's friends promised to make her the Godmother of their children), since they were also his Godmother's puppies as she called all of them and part of his pack so he didn't have too much problem in sharing his Oba-sama with them. Aside from Lupin, _of course_. The werewolf child was always trying to take _his_ rightful place as the leader of the pack when Oba-sama wasn't present and he thought he could be the Beta instead of Kyoya and that made him furious.

He wasn't used in seeing Oba-sama near other children that weren't the ones from their pack, so he was more than confused when she told him with a little of frustration that she would be going to Primary School. He was even more confused, and maybe a little furious, when he noticed that when Oba-sama wasn't with him at school, she was in the presence of a certain Herbivore.

The boy wasn't much nor was he a threat like Lupin was. But there was just something about him, something hidden behind that whole pathetic and weak side he showed at school – in his territory – that made Kyoya be wary of him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that he needed to keep an eye on the boy.

And in case he was a danger to his Oba-sama, who was already in hiding of those who wanted to use and hurt her… Well, Kyoya wasn't going to waste even one moment before biting the boy to death (And he truly meant _death_ , not the blood puddle and the serious injuries and broken bones he gave to his usual victims).

"Would you like more meat, Kyo-chan?"

He took his eyes from the small fluffy haired boy and his head snapped in his Oba-sama's direction. The boy sighed in relief with unshed tears on the corner of his eyes while the old man (Who he was sure was the one his mother told him to bite to death if he did anything perverted and stupid) patted the little Herbivore's head with an expression of compassion.

"It's alright, kid… His mother always sent glares like that in my direction when we were children. You'll survive…" He made a pause. "I hope."

The fluffy animal sent him a look filled with horror and his lips trembled.

Oba-sama snickered, her lips twitching in amusement as she placed more meat in Kyoya's plate. As a growing Carnivore, he needed to eat meat ("But don't forget to eat your vegetables too, they are good for you." "Yes, Oba-sama").

"Ah, Kyoya-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun!" They all looked toward the door where a Hiroshi blinked owlish. "S-Shamal?"

The old man waved his hand lazily. "Hey."

The fluffy animal greeted Hiroshi with a blush and a shutter as the man sat down across him and Kyoya simply nodded his head to the man who smiled at him gently. The blonde turned to Shamal with a small frown.

"Would you be the reason to why Tsuki is talking to Mione?" He asked.

Kyoya took a bit of his delicious meat and watched with interest as the expression on Shamal's face darkened. It was Oba-sama who answered though;

"It is because of me actually… I asked her to call Hermione." She turned to the small animal. "Tsunayoshi-kun, would you like more salad?"

The boy blinked and offered his plate to her with a big smile. "Please, Haruka-niichan."

Kyoya shot him a look. Why was this boy – He paused. Had Kyoya been more like his mother, he would have gaped and made an expression of pure horror when he understood what was going on. Who was it that forced his beautiful Oba-sama to crossdress as a boy?! And how _dense_ was the little animal if he couldn't see that Oba-sama was female?

"Oh…" Hiroshi frowned a little. "Did something happen?"

Oba-sama pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Hermione lied about something really important and I asked Tsuki to call her."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes while the fluffy animal widened his eyes as if he couldn't believe that someone would lie to the green eyed deaged girl. Both of them could see how hurt she was at this, but only Kyoya (and Shamal and Hiroshi) noticed how heartbroken she actually was. He didn't need to be a genius to understand that whatever Hermione lied about was related to Renato Sinclair.

Everyone in the pack (that being; the Hibari, the Weasley, the Malfoy, the Longbottom – now Morino – and the Zabini) knew about the Italian man who was Oba-sama's fiancée and beloved. Ever since she was deaged and the British Wizarding World started hunting her down, Oba-sama had lost contact with him but they all knew how she was waiting for her body to grow a little more before she could look for him…

But if something happened to him or if Hermione learned that he was with someone else and never told this to Oba-sama then…

He clenched his fists.

It could break her. It _would_ kill her inside.

Oba-sama may have changed her surname and name, but she was still a Potter and they were known to have only one love in their life. Some even said that it was a curse.

His lips turned into a sneer and narrowed his eyes.

He would bite anyone to death before they could even _think_ of breaking and hurting his Oba-sama like that.

By the corner of his eyes, Kyoya noticed that the fluffy animal had an expression in his face that more or less promised the same thing. The boy didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't want to see Haruka hurt and would protect her.

Huh… Kyoya looked at him.

Maybe having the little animal around won't be so bad after all, especially if he could be useful and could help him protect his Oba-sama. Maybe Kyoya could even train him to be her bodyguard when he wasn't around.

He smirked at the idea.

It was decided then. The fluffy animal could stay. But the moment he showed himself to be too weak or too useless then Kyoya would simply bite him to death.

Tsuna shivered in fear at that moment even if he wasn't sure why before he shook his head and smiled at Haruka when his friend offered him some cheese cake. Maybe it was just cold that made him shiver like that, nothing for him to worry about.

He would come to regret this thought later.

Poor, poor Tsuna…

 **00**

Hours after dinner, Sawada Nana came for her son and Tsuki had yet to make an appearance. Cho's son had his own room in the house and he would be staying there for the night and Shamal was given the room next to the hell' spawn.

As he sat down on his bed, not even blinking when he noticed that all his possessions were already there (The house-elves were fast like that), Shamal sighed before opened his bag. He paused when he noticed a framed picture under all his clothes and he pursed his lips a little. After Harry supposed death, he had placed away everything related to her, but that picture was one of the only ones that he forced himself to look at because it was taken before the first signs of the appeared (That being the snake faced Dark Lord resurrection in the Last Task of the Triwizard Tournament).

At the picture, Shamal and his friends were all well dressed and smiling. It had been taken at the Yule Ball and he had gone with Luna, who needed someone older to go to the ball and he was the only of their group available since Neville had already promised to go with Ginny.

He focused on Harry (Haruka – Danm, he really needed to remember that she and the other two changed their names), who was smiling shyly at the camera, looked stunning with her dark green evening dress and her hair being held back by expensive pins, having a few strands of hair framing her delicate and aristocratic face. Her makeup wasn't much, but it was enough to make her look like an adult and not the fourteen years old she was at the time.

Beside her, holding her close, was an Italian and familiar man dressed in a expensive suit and tie which matched her dress perfectly. The man had a smirk in his face, dark hair with curled sideburns and his dark eyes were sharp and dangerous.

Although anyone else would miss it, Shamal had known the man in the picture for years. So, honestly, it was impossible to not notice the look of pure adoration, possessiveness, love and respect sent in Har - Haruka's direction.

Shamal took a deep breath, looking away before he decided to run after Harry – Haruka – and explain about Reborn's curse and how he didn't even know her anymore.

He was a real coward…

He should have explained all that when he started talking about the Mafia and the Flames of Sky… And speaking of that, Shamal's back straightened, Iemitsu's kid truly had his Flames sealed. Shamal was a Mist and not a Sky, but even he could feel the lack of harmony around the boy. He was actually surprised with how perceptive the boy could still be even with part of his own Soul being sealed away. Honestly, he was certain it was because of his connection to the Vongola Primo (Hell, the kid looked similar enough to the man to be his reincarnation). But he couldn't… He was no Gryffindor.

"Shamal?" He blinked and jumped a little when fingers snapped in his face.

"Don't do that, Har - Haruka." He glared.

She snickered and sat next to him. He smiled a little when he noticed that she was wearing her Quidditch jersey over her pajamas. She had shrunk it a little so the jersey wasn't looking like dress.

"You still have this picture?" She asked when she saw what he was holding. A small and sad smile appeared in her face. Haruka shook her head and gained a mischievous look. "I thought you wanted to forget this day?"

He blushed madly and immediately threw the picture inside his bag. "Bloody hell, Haruka! I _had_ forgotten about it!"

And now she just reminded him why he really hated any mention to that day of December. That had been one of the most embarrassing days of his life and it was all Fleur's fault. The Veela would pay for it one day!

Haruka raised her hands in surrender. "Think like that; Ron suffered more than you."

This time, Shamal laughed. "Poor, _poor_ Ronikins. Not even his little sister or the twins made easy for him after what he did at the ball. And the Howler he received the next morning! I thought Mrs. Weasley was going to make someone deaf!"

Haruka giggled, but before she could say anything, a familiar but a little different voice interrupted her.

"She almost did." They looked toward the door to see a very awkward looking Hermione.

She hadn't changed much. Her brown hair was lighter, tamer and shorter. She was wearing an old jeans, her Weasley' sweater and a pair of old sneakers. Her brown eyes were lacking that glint they always had and she looked really tired, as if she would fall sleep at any moment.

"H-Hey." She waved.

"Have you been working until late again, Hermione?" Haruka asked, calmly. Too calmly.

"Y-Yeah… I-I had a project to finish, huh…" She shifted in her place before looking at Shamal who glared at her. "How have you been?"

"Could have been better if _someone_ hadn't made me believe that one of my best friends was dead." He hissed.

Hermione flinched before looking at her feet. Slowly, the woman licked her lips and raised her head a little to find Haruka staring at her unblinking.

"A-Are you angry?"

Shamal winced. He always thought that Hermione was a intelligent young woman but it didn't look like that anymore. That definitely wasn't the right question to make at the moment.

"Angry?" Haruka repeated. Her eyes glowed and it was possible to hear lightning cracking around her. "Do you want me to be angry, Hermione?" She pursued her lips a little when the brown haired woman didn't answer. "I was angry with Luna for letting you convince her to hide the truth from me… But now? I'm not angry. I'm _disappointed_."

Hermione looked like she was ready to cry and Shamal could understand if she did.

A angry Haruka was easy to deal with. She would scream, she would lash out, she would break things and then, after some time giving the cold shoulder to whoever made her angry, she would forgive them. But a _disappointed_ Haruka? That meant that the green eyed witch no longer trusted Hermione. It could take _years_ until that trust was repaired and even then, Haruka would look at Hermione with suspicion.

"What right did you have to lie to Shamal and Renato?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, "Harry, I was just trying to protect you –"

Haruka interrupted her, "Do you remember what happened every single time someone lied or hide a piece of important information to protect me?" She snarled silently, "People died."

"Harry, nothing like that happened!" Hermione sounded a little hysterical, "Shamal is here and you can just talk to Renato and explain everything. I'm sure he will understand."

Shamal interrupted. He shouldn't have. He should have kept his mouth shut. But if he didn't speak now then when Haruka finally learned about what happened, he would more likely lose her trust.

"That won't be possible." Haruka and Hermione looked at him. He made a motion with his head toward the bushy haired witch, "Renato couldn't deal with your death and the curse that was places on him." Shamal closed his eyes, "He asked me to Obliviate his memories of you…"

Hermione gasped while Haruka stared at him with wide eyes, tears streaming down like a waterfall as both Flames and magic exploded from her body. Lightning surrounded as a shield as the windows broke and house started shaking.

"H-Harry –"

"Shut up, Hermione." The bright witch of her age gave a step back at the emotionless tone of Haruka's voice, "If you hadn't – You know what? Forget it. I can't look at your face right now."

"Harry, please, listen –"

"Out."

"Harry –"

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The wards around the property seemed to come to life before Hermione was forcefully ejected from the house.

Shamal opened his mouth but closed it when Haruka raised one of her hands for him to stop.

She took a deep breath. The Lightning around her body disappeared and she waves one of her hands, repairing all of the windows.

"Can it be reversed?" She closed her eyes, rubbing her face with sleeve of her pajamas shirt.

Shamal sighed, "It will take a few years. He would have to be in constant contact with you to make the process quicker." He said, "Right now, though, he is training a boy called Dino so…"

"We would've to wait until he is finished to call him." She whispered. Her lips twitched up in an almost noticeable smile, "He never like to leave anything unfinished."

Feeling his heart squeeze painfully at the expression on her face, Shamal nodded, "We could make a contact with him to help train the Sawada boy…"

"Ok…" She nodded to herself, "Ok… I can wait… I can wait a little more." She took a deep breath, "What's this about him being cursed?"

"The Arcobaleno Curse." He didn't need to say anything else. The Arcobaleno curse was well known in the Wizarding World, something about the balance of the world.

"I see… Hey, Shamal…" He looked at her.

Haruka looked a little heartbroken but he could see the little ray of hope and gratitude on her eyes.

"Thank you telling me… Thank you for not trying to _protect_ me…"

Shamal gave her a small smile, "You're welcome."

He was a Ravenclaw but maybe he did have some Gryffindor characteristics.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Happy Birthday to me and Happy Update day to you guys (Keep your eyes open! I will be updating Un Fiore Per Te, Black Beacon, Country Road, Itsy Bitsy Spider, Headmistress Potter later and there is a new story too… I can't really so that since it's 2:18AM right and I really want to go to sleep so… Yeah, you will find the updates later today)!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, please send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


End file.
